1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus equipped with functions not only as a facsimile with a copier function but also as a printer and scanner by connecting to a host computer.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 10 shows an example of an image processing apparatus that can be used not only as a facsimile with a copy function but also as a printer or scanner by connecting to a computer. This image processing apparatus integrates an image reading apparatus that reads the image of a document and a recording apparatus that records the image on recording paper as one body.
In this drawing, an operation panel 110 is provided frontward on the upper surface of the apparatus (operator side). The operation panel 110 is equipped with a numeric keypad 111 to enter telephone numbers or the number of copies, etc., an LCD 112 that displays statuses of the apparatus and information on various settings, an alarm display 113 that denotes the presence of an error in the apparatus, one-touch keys 114 that allow various settings to be performed in function mode or allow a communication with the other end of the line registered normally with a single keystroke and operation keys 115 that perform operations like execution and stop.
A reading section is provided below the operation panel 110 and a document placed on a document setting section 120 passes through the reading section and ejected from a document ejection port 122 after reading and loaded in on document output tray 123.
The document output tray 123 can be drawn in the direction shown by an arrow A. When not used, the document output tray 123 can be retracted in order to keep space in front as shown in this drawing. That is, protrusion from the apparatus can be minimized. When a document is read, the document output tray 123 is drawn out.
A recording section is provided below the document setting section 120 and the recording paper placed in a recording paper setting section 130 passes through the recording section and is ejected from a recording paper ejection port 132 below the reading section. Reference numeral 133 denotes a recording paper loading tray to load the ejected recording paper.
When such an image processing apparatus is used independently as a standalone unit, for example, in the case where facsimile transmission or copying is performed, the operation is started by operating the various keys on the operation panel 110. Moreover, in the case where the image processing apparatus is used connected with a computer, various operations can be performed from the computer, and therefore it is possible to start the operation without the need for operating the various keys on the operation panel 110.
However, the configuration of the above-described image processing apparatus has a disadvantage that the document output tray is obtrusive when the document output tray is not used. That is, even if the document output tray is retracted, it still protrudes approximately 100 mm out of the apparatus.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, the document output tray may be completely retracted into the apparatus. However, the disadvantage is that the document output tray has a length of 200 mm or more and it interferes with the recording section inside the apparatus. Solving this problem will require the depth of the apparatus to be extended, which will increase the size of the apparatus.
Furthermore, the numeric keypad, one-touch keys and operation keys on the operation panel are the keys necessary especially when the apparatus is used as a facsimile or copier, which is supposed to be used as an independent apparatus, but these are unnecessary keys when, for example, the apparatus is used as a printer for the output from the computer or during facsimile reception. Nevertheless, showing many unnecessary keys all the time brings not only bad appearance in terms of design but also gives a user an impression that it seems difficult to operate more than necessary. Moreover, those keys raise a possibility of touching the keys carelessly, causing erroneous operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image reading apparatus and image processing apparatus that will allow the document output tray to be accommodated compactly, not obtrusive while it is accommodated inside the apparatus, but good appearance in terms of design, not giving an impression that it is difficult to operate more than necessary and not causing erroneous operations of the apparatus.
The present invention has been implemented taking into account the above-described situations, is characterized by comprising a document holder that holds document sheets, document transporting means that transports the documents, reading means that reads information of the documents transported by the document transporting means, a document ejection port that ejects the documents that has passed through the reading means, ejected document loading means that holds the documents ejected from the document output port, and an operation panel section having operation inputting means that inputs functional operations and display means, and is characterized in that the ejected document loading means is configured switchable between a closed position at which the ejected document loading means covers the operation panel section and an open position at which the ejected document loading section is placed in front of the image reading apparatus to load the ejected documents.